ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo (TMNT)
How Leonardo joined the Tourney Leonardo (often known as Leo) is an enthusiastic ninjutsu student, wears a royal blue mask, and fights with two long swords called Niten Ryu. Being the eldest and most mature of the four, he is the fearless leader of the Ninja Turtles. In the aftermath of Splinter's passing, he reluctantly stepped up to the increasingly difficult role as sensei, which adds even more pressure onto him. Since the episode "The Deadly Venom", he is the only Ninja Turtle who is capable of using the spiritual, healing abilities of "the healing hands" technique to heal himself and others which enshrouds his body in a white aura by chanting the mantra and the right hand seals. After averting the mutagen crisis, Leonardo hears suspicious footsteps nearing the turtle's lair. He finds General Blue approaching. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Leonardo prepares to take out his swords. After the announcer calls his name Leonardo thrusts his katanas, then does a circular slash with them, then vaults towards the camera with his swords and says "C'mon and train with me, bro!" Special Moves Shredded (Neutral) Leonardo swings his swords around in front of him causing solid damage. Shellicopter (Side) Leonardo dives at his opponent while spinning his swords. Boshi Slice (Up) Leonardo swings his swords upwards and then jumps upwards with the attack. Pepperoni Slicer (Down) Leonardo swings his swords down, then twirls and does a downward circular slash. Hyaku Retsu Hyappo Shin Ken (Hyper Smash) Leonardo reaches his swords saying "Radical!" and rapidly punches giving the illusion of multiple hands. After 7 seconds, he stops and says "Done and done!" Rolling Stab (Final Smash) Leonardo rolls forward in mid-air. If he connects, he uppercuts the enemy off-screen with a rising slash, points his sword up and we get three shots off the shocked opponent then he/she lands on the blade with a distorted Star KO cry, and after holding them up for a while, throws them away. Victory Animations #Leonardo does three thrusting slashes with his swords, then lowers them saying "Complete discipline breakdown." #Leonardo cuts a pizza into different slices, and they land on a plate. He then says "I had hoped this woulda been more educational." and takes some pizza bites. #Leonardo slides and does two left slashes saying "I suggest you stay down." On-Screen Appearance Leonardo walks in covered in a coat and throws it off. He then readies his katanas saying "This may be my toughest fight yet." Special Quotes *What good are they if you can't fight, Donnie? (When fighting Donatello) *C'mon and train with me, bro! (When fighting Michaelangelo) *That Atrocitus dude really likes you, Raph. (When fighting Raphael (TMNT) *I'm honored by their chance, Raiden. (When fighting Raiden (Mortal Kombat)) *Teach me, Sub-Zero. (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Ready for a lesson in turtle power? (When fighting Hellboy) *Whatever you've got, I've trained for it. (When fighting Aquaman or Ariel) *Need to crawl out of the lab, bro. (When fighting Atom) *I'm guessing you're a mutant too? (When fighting Atrocitus, Swamp Thing or Luffy) *Should've left my bros alone. (When fighting Bane, Grodd, Robin (Dick Grayson) or Shinnok) *You fought ninja turtles, Batman? (When fighting Batman) *Fighting you will be educational. (When fighting Bizarro or Arlong) *No one is invincible. (When fighting Black Adam or Dio) *It's a great chance to hone my skills. (When fighting Black Canary or Cassie Cage) *With every fight, I'm a better ninja. (When fighting Black Lightning or Minato) *You're picking on the wrong turtle. (When fighting Black Manta or Ursula) *Ready to go, Blue Beetle? (When fighting Blue Beetle) *Send us back to our universe, Brainiac. (When fighting Brainiac) *Now you'll answer to me. (When fighting Captain Cold or Jafar) *My training will see me through. (When fighting Catwoman or Hody Jones) *So much for being friendly. (When fighting Cheetah or Hol Horse) *My shell and my steel are unbreakable. (When fighting Cyborg) *This fight's got me a little nervous. (When fighting Darkseid or Akainu) *Your evil ends here. (When fighting Deadshot, Scarecrow or Jagi) *Won't know till you fight me, dude. (When fighting Doctor Fate) *You got nothing on a ninja turtle. (When fighting Enchantress or Enchantress (Marvel Comics)) *You really wanna go, Firestorm? (When fighting Firestorm) *I don't plan on losing. (When fighting Flash) *Master always taught us to be polite. (When fighting Green Arrow or Tanya) *I got a few tricks I can show you. (When fighting Green Lantern) *Not until you fight disciplined. (When fighting Harley Quinn) *You're not from this Earth, are you? (When fighting Joker) *Good luck with that, dude. (When fighting Mr. Freeze or Boscogn) *Let me show you what sensei has taught us. (When fighting Poison Ivy or Yachiru) *I gotta lay off Mikey's garlic fudge pizza. (When fighting Red Hood or Speed-o'-Sound Sonic) *I love your help getting home, Starfire. (When fighting Starfire) *Thanks for the heads-up, Supergirl. (When fighting Supergirl) *Master Splinter told me everything. (When fighting Superman) *Ready for a lesson in turtle power? (When fighting Vixen or Gazelle (Zootopia)) *Definitely, Wonder Woman. (When fighting Wonder Woman) Trivia *Leonardo's rival is General Blue a Red Ribbon Army officer who chased Goku through the pirate cave. *Leonardo shares his Japanese voice actor with Leonardo, Yoshimitsu, Stan Aileron, Bryan Fury, Beat, Ezio, Terrafin, Slam Bam, Vyse, Mitsunari Ishida, Kanji Tatsumi, Tokio Oshima, Viewtiful Joe, Ken Hidaka, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Gilgamesh, Danzaiver, Conkeldurr, Ragna the Bloodedge, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Junpei Ryuzouji, Shizuma Kusanagi, Masataka Takayanagi, Arturo Plateado, Binky Barnes, Amiba, Toki, Sanosuke Sagara, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Kung Lao and Stinger. *Leonardo shares his French voice actor with Coco and Tagoma. *Leonardo shares his German voice actor with Alan Dunaway, Neji Hyuga, Jedah Dohma, Spider Nick (Ronin Nick in Japan), SPC. John "Grimesey" Grimes, Solid Snake and Dino. *Leonardo shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with, Jeong Jeong and Leorio Paradinight. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters